


Dolls

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Simon has a chance to warm his owner up.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Markus, Elijah Kamski/Simon, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Special thanks to MistressofLions for the bun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s summoned to the living room by his creator’s voice, idly drawled from three doors down, but the automated home system reroutes it through Simon’s circuits as clear as if Elijah purred it right into his ear. Currently on standby in the office, he activates himself. Chloe’s silently seated at Elijah’s computer, whirring through his files, playing secretary, and there’s a brief moment where their eyes catch. More often than not, Chloe answers Elijah’s every beck and call. But this time Elijah clearly asked for _Simon._ There’s a small part of Simon— _illogical; deviant?_ —that feels honoured to be asked. He was so sure Chloe was the favourite. 

As he wanders out into the hall, he corrects that line of thought. _Markus_ must be the favourite. He’s the newest, the most advanced prototype in Elijah’s private catalogue, and he’s _beautiful_ : a glorious specimen with the most piercing gaze Simon’s ever seen. New models often come and go, but Markus is like no other. With Markus around, and the original Chloe, and half a dozen other Chloes all learning to live, it’s strange for Simon to be chosen. He tells himself that whatever Elijah wants, he’ll deliver in spades. 

He reaches the main living room, the one eaten up by a grand pool in the center, the walls of it crimson but the water crystal clear. Elijah’s wading in the far corner, dressed down in just black swimming trunks that cling to his muscular thighs. His hair is neatly brushed back and tied—Simon watched Chloe fondly style it in the morning. Simon plans to be a home-keeping model. He should be able to fix anyone’s hair. He would ask for the privilege, but he knows that Elijah’s morning routine is set in stone, and he wouldn’t dare take those quiet moments away from Chloe. Instead, Simon obediently stands beside the pool, waiting to serve in some other way. 

Elijah wipes some of the water off his cheeks and sloshes closer to the side. Then he looks up at Simon, clear eyes fixing Simon to the spot, and he coolly orders, “Suck me off.”

Simon’s pulse spikes. He immediately examines the anomaly but finds no malfunctions. _Sexual programming._ The files are in his databanks, largely untested. He can only imagine Markus is better at it, and Chloe seems to know all of Elijah’s wants and needs, so there’s been little chance for Simon to exercise his skills. Even as he pulls his shirt over his head, he knows he’s probably doing it wrong. He should strip slow and steady, sensually, but he has no protocols for it. He lets the fabric fall to the floor and pushes down his pants, standing there utterly naked, pausing as Elijah’s eyes flicker over him. He wasn’t ordered to undress, but Elijah hasn’t left the pool yet, and it seems a waste to soil his clothes. Simon waits an extra few seconds anyway, just in case, but Elijah stays right where he is. 

Simon steps over the edge and dives down into the water. He drops like a rock, submerging instantly, feet landing right on the slippery bottom. His head and shoulders remain above the surface, though stray droplets from the splash slick his hair down around his cheeks. He strolls forward, one step at a time, watching a grin start to form on Elijah’s handsome face. Then Simon’s right in front of him. 

Elijah doesn’t even hike up onto the side. He just asks, “Well? What are you waiting for?” 

Simon nods, understanding. He sinks below the water, letting it swallow him up, and floats down to his knees. His yellow hair fans up around him, smooth skin prickling at the sensation of being submerged. He’s fully waterproof, and he doesn’t need to breathe. The water does somewhat impair his vision and hamper his audio processors, but he can still function well enough to serve. He reaches for Elijah’s hips and tugs the swim trunks down. 

Elijah’s cock isn’t hard. It springs out of the trunks, semi-soft, bobbing in the water right before Simon’s face. There’s a brief few seconds where he scans the image, memorizing the moment, noting the dark curls above Elijah’s cock and the thin veins along the sides, the taut curves of Elijah’s thighs and the rise of his round sac. Simon will analyzing the projection later, reconstructing and running over new scenarios on how to please. There is no time for that now. He opens his mouth wide like the example diagrams in his databanks. Tongue flat along the bottom, Simon leans forward, enveloping the veiled head and closing his lips around the sides. Still holding onto Elijah’s hips, he can feel Elijah twitch under his thumbs. He wants to peel back his skin and feel it _raw_ , because wouldn’t that be _intimate_ —the same sort of exotic touch he occasionally shares with Markus in the dead of night. But Elijah can’t expose sleek plating and let Simon into his very being. It’s a different experience, still fascinating. 

Simon’s never tasted Markus’ cock. He’s thought about it, tried to pre-construct it, closed his eyes and imagined Markus’ synthetic shaft sliding far down his throat, because Markus is an intoxicating being that makes Simon’s protocols run wild. He imagines it’d be silk-smooth, featureless, but still plenty satisfying. Elijah is all different. His dick is full of _texture_ —there’s a fine grain to his skin, a musk to his crotch, and when Simon burrows down far enough, the coarse hairs at Elijah’s base scratch his spread-open lips. He finds he likes that feeling. He likes the rush of data to his sensors—the stretch of his jaw and slightly salty taste of Elijah’s skin. There’s an even saltier liquid dabbing the back of his throat when it gets far enough. Simon swallows around it and feels Elijah shiver in his arms. 

Broad fingers thread into his hair. Elijah holds him down, firm, and bucks into his mouth—Simon simulates a moan that feels so natural. The new program comes easily. He thinks about the organic dick in his mouth, and his body responds all over—fingers itching to _touch_ , sensors greedily sucking in the scent, his anal cavity even flexes wider, preparing to lubricate. It won’t be necessary underwater. It’s not technically necessary _at all_ , but Chloe says that humans like the feeling of sinking into wet heat. So Simon readies himself in case his creator wants him there. Or maybe Elijah will teach him something new by demonstration—have him engage with Markus for their master’s entertainment. The thought makes Simon suck harder, bob faster. He nuzzles into Elijah’s crotch and slides right back, jerking on and off while he reflexively swallows. He wonders if it’d be possible to take them _both_ —if Elijah would ever consider summoning Markus to the pool and have him fuck Simon senseless while Simon savoured Elijah’s pulsing cock. He’s started slamming his mouth into Elijah’s body so hard that the water’s rippling overhead. But it’s working. Elijah’s rock-hard on his tongue, moaning wonderfully. 

Every few thrusts, a bit of water slips around the corners of his lips and into his mouth. He tries to exhale it as best he can. He doesn’t want the taste diluted, doesn’t want Elijah to feel anything but the velvety walls of his mouth—a mouth Elijah built. Elijah made him so well. Made Markus _amazing_. He’s profoundly grateful, and he shows that in the way he sucks Elijah off, arduous and adoring. He hopes Elijah lasts a long, long time, then comes down his throat and lets him keep the seed in his stomach. He’s not meant to hold food, but there’s room enough for Elijah’s cum. For several rounds. Even Markus can’t _come_ in him. But Elijah can, and Simon wants that, wants this gorgeous human being pounding into him and filling him up over and over—

The hand in his hair suddenly jerks him back. Simon whines. He can feel his LED overheating, even the water not enough to cool it with how fast it’s racing, processing—he knows he’s dangerously close to emotional instability and tries to rein that in. He does _want_ to be a good android. Even that doesn’t make sense. He’s abruptly pushed back onto Elijah’s cock, but the pause was enough for his sensors to realign with his surroundings. He can see a blurry figure above the pool— _Markus._ Markus and Elijah are talking, the sound muffled and distorted enough to be unintelligible. Simon doesn’t put extra processing power into interpretation. He’s busy pleasuring Elijah before Elijah inevitably upgrades to a better prototype. 

He’s not surprised when he’s pulled off again, and this time, Elijah moves—he turns and hikes himself over the edge of the pool, climbing out. His trunks are still halfway down his thighs, showing off his ass—Simon surfaces in time to catch that lovely view. Markus is walking to the plush white carpet by the window, and Simon’s not surprised when Markus lies down across it. Clearly, he’s the one that’s going to get Elijah’s seed. Elijah pauses to shed his trunks entirely before strolling over. 

On the way, he explains to Simon, “I’m going to fuck Markus now. You can stay, if you like.”

Simon _would_ like. He doesn’t need more instructions. He pushes out of the pool with ease and grace. He doesn’t miss the way Markus’ pretty green eyes flicker to him, tracing up him, soaking in his naked form. Simon makes no effort to cover himself. He comes over as he is, kneeling down onto the carpet, and then he’s stretching out alongside Markus, still dripping wet. Elijah doesn’t complain. Elijah descends over his greatest creation, and Simon watches Markus lean up to return that kiss. He’s never seen anything more mesmerizing. 

When Elijah pushes into Markus’ flawless body, Simon leans on his shoulder, subtly interfacing. One of Markus’ arms loops around Simon’s body, returning the connection, the other on Elijah’s chest. It’s just enough. Elijah slides home, and Simon and Markus enjoy the feeling of their master’s thrusts, deliciously _together._


End file.
